


Let Me Fix This

by Mkayswritings



Series: Drabble List #2 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Bruises, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fights, Injury, M/M, Making Up, Strained Relationships, Street fighting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: 20. “Don’t try to fix me. I’m not broken.”Buck discovers that Eddie has been street fighting from Bosko before going to knock some sense into him before anything bad can happen.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Drabble List #2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Let Me Fix This

There was nothing, but anger as Buck gripped the hands of his steering wheel because of the truth that he finally got from Bosko. It was her fault on why Eddie was there in the first place since she was the one who brought him there, he wanted to yell at the both of them. But first, he was going to drag Eddie back home and knock some sense into him before he does something that he will regret. Buck knows that he obviously isn’t thinking especially for the sake of his son, Christopher is a smart kid and probably would notice if anything was different with his dad. He was doing this for Christopher’s and Eddie’s sake, he hopes that he will get through to the man though. If he will listen as the both of them can be too stubborn for their own good which has gotten them into trouble multiple times before. Mostly in Buck’s past when he was an idiot and didn’t think clearly while trying to figure out who he was. Bobby was able to at least knock some sense into him though, something that he is going to do to Eddie once he finds him. 

It didn’t take long for Buck to arrive at the location hearing the sounds of the crowd that was nearby, it was hard to hear what they were yelling about though. He climbed out of the car moving toward the source of the crowd seeing how large it actually was, he didn’t know if he would be able to find Eddie in this mess. A small breath escaped him before he started to wander around looking for that one familiar face, the one that he wanted to yell at. Only if Buck could find him first.... 

Seconds turned into minutes before he was finally able to locate the one person that he was looking for, fresh injuries were obviously there though telling him that Eddie probably just finished getting through another fight. There was no way in hell, he was going to let his boyfriend continue to go down this path despite the tension that was still there. The lawsuit being the main reason behind the tension between the two of them while Buck had been trying to get that missing trust back. That was easier said than done though knowing that Eddie most likely wasn’t going to forgive him that easily, trying was all that he could do. The brunette just needed to get through to him and make him realize that he was doing, this wasn’t the way on how he needed to deal with whatever was causing him problems. Illegal street fighting which could cause Eddie to end up behind bars or even worse, he needs to get him out of here as quickly as possible. 

“Eddie.”

His snapped up so fast that Buck thought he would of given himself whiplash while the full extent of the injuries resting against his face came into full view. A split lip, bruises, and a possibly broken nose. Who knows what else Eddie was suffering from? Who knows what injuries were hidden underneath the clothes that rested against his back? 

“What are you doing here, Buck?” 

Buck let out a small breath, arms moving to rest against his chest as the tone of voice was cold and distant. One that almost caused him to flinch since it reminded him of how his father used to speak to him growing up, the one person that he didn’t want to see again. He knew that the man wouldn’t be happy if he discovered that Buck was in a relationship with Eddie. 

“Bosko told me what you have been doing. Street fighting, really Eddie?” 

There was no surprise that Eddie was glaring back at him, he had been since the lawsuit. Those glares and hurtful words were just expected by Buck now plus the cold shoulder from the team that always appeared whenever he entered the firehouse to work. His apologizes always fell on deaf ears knowing that it was going to take a lot of work to get the team to forgive him, but that first step he was going to take was with Eddie. He needed to get through to him 

“And? Why do you care, Buck? Because we can all of a sudden talk again?” 

It was obvious that Eddie was trying to keep from raising his voice, but Buck doubted that he would be able to stay calm for this long. He wasn’t here to fight though, he was tired of fighting since the lawsuit had taken a lot of the fight out of him. 

“No, I still care, Eddie. I just want you to stop and fix this tension between us. To fix whatever is going through your head, you can’t continue to do this.” 

The glare seemed to get a lot more intense with whatever anger was building inside of him, anger that Eddie needed to find a different way to get rid of instead of throwing his fists in illegal street fighting. He was going down a bad road and it could end up worse as a hospital probably would be the place where Eddie would find himself eventually. 

“Don’t try to fix me. I’m not broken, Buck. Just go home.” 

Buck refused to budge as he wasn’t going to leave Eddie here, he was going to drag him back home even if the other was going to argue about it. He just wanted Eddie to stop even if it wasn’t for his sake, but for Christopher’s 

“No, I’m not going home without you. You’re already past the point of being broken, Eddie. You’ve snapped.... I don’t care if you won’t stop for me, but stop for Christopher. He doesn’t need to lose another parent.” 

The words hopefully were enough to hit Eddie hard as Buck was trying to make him realize the mistakes he was making, mistakes that could get him killed either here or on the job since anything could happen. He hoped that it was enough to get through to him while it wasn’t hard to notice the sudden way that the bruised man’s shoulders slumped. Christopher was the most important person to him besides Buck despite the tension that was pushing them part, tension that probably ruined the relationship that they had. One that Buck was determined to get back if Eddie would let him. But he wasn’t going to push it as he was already more than willing to accept that their relationship as boyfriends was over, it was one of the many things that Buck had accepted before he came back to work. 

Realization seemed to cross Eddie’s face while Buck didn’t know if it was enough, but it was a start. He felt guilty about using Christopher as a way to get through to him, but he knew how much Eddie cared about his son. Those shoulders stayed slumped while tears started to stream down his cheeks causing Buck to reach out to him. The hug was thankfully accepted with Eddie burying his face into his shoulder, hands rested against the shaking back trying his best to calm him down. That was when a mumble was heard against his shoulder 

“What am I doing? I’m such an idiot...” 

Buck held him close deciding that it was best to leave since he finally got through to Eddie while there was still a lot they needed to talk about. But this was a step in the right direction 

“We’ll figure that out, let’s just get out of here okay?” 

With a small nod, Buck grasped his hand bringing Eddie over to his car since he wasn’t going to let him drive home like this. He knew that he would be chewing out Bosko later on and telling Bobby who most likely wouldn’t be happy about the situation, but their captain needed to know. This was something that shouldn’t be kept a secret, but for now he was just going to take care of Eddie and make sure that he wasn’t going to keel over once they got back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Buddie fans! I hope you enjoy this next drabble prompt that was asked by imsogayandidontevenlikeboys from tumblr. Looking forward to reading your thoughts about it! Now time to work on the next two! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, instagram, and twitter under mkayswritings.


End file.
